


Finally after all these years (Varian twins AU) Rapunzel's tangled adventure

by BonBonnieCZ



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Anxiety, Being Lost, Blackmail, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brothers, Crying, Death Threats, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fear, Fear of Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mental Breakdown, Mild Blood, Orphans, Powerlessness, Separate Childhoods, Separation Anxiety, Starvation, Threats of Violence, Varian has a twin, caring brother, hot villain guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonBonnieCZ/pseuds/BonBonnieCZ
Summary: Varians little brother got lost in Neserdnia years ago, now he's back in Corona but he's not here to reunite with his brother.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Home Home

A boy with black hair walks down the streets of Corona. His long hair is flowing in the wind and his blue eyes confusingly scan the area. Every time someone walked by they greeted him, which made the young man more confused, some people referred to him as Varian.  
He looked down at his bare feet when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

“Hey Varian!” The boy looked up and saw a woman with short brown hair smiling down at him, he took a step back from her in fear. ‘What’s going on with this town?!’ The girl viewed his appearance. His long hair was messy and full of dirt and leaves, his hands and face were covered in scars and dust and all his clothes were torn, dirty and there was some dried blood on his shirt. Her expression turned to shock, she took her hand from his shoulder and the boy backed away more. “What happened to you Varian?!”  
The boy looked at her in confusion and said with a raspy voice. “I’m not Varian.” Now it was the princesses turn to be confused. This boy looked a lot like Varian, he was like a copy of him, just a bit unmaintained. His eyes and nose were identical to Varian but his skin was a bit lighter and his body was a lot skinnier. 

The princess smiled at him again. “Well then, my name is Rapunzel! And what’s yours?” The boy looked at her, less scared than before. “I-I’m Valerian” There was clear hesitation in his voice, his eyes started scanning his surroundings, in case he needed to escape. He couldn’t risk getting caught, he’s been trying to get to this place for months and all that work could be gone in an instant. “Valerian, it’s nice to meet you! I noticed that you look confused, is there something I can help you with?” Rapunzel spoke to him with such kindness that he’s never seen in years. 

Valerian was awestruck by her, but he couldn’t let himself be distracted by her. He had a mission that he had to complete at all cost and he couldn’t risk failing. He was looking for the Varian guy but had no idea how he looked, Valerian could only assume that they looked similar. He decided to ask her about it. “Actually, why does everyone keep calling me Varian? It’s kinda weird.” Rapunzel smiled. “Well it’s probably ‘cuz you look so similar.” ‘Yeah I figured that out without your help’ He said in his head, did this girl really think he was stupid?  
“Well, I was wondering if I could meet him?” He said slowly, hoping that she would bring him to Varian. She was so nice to him this whole time, why wouldn’t she take him there?

“Oh! I’ll gladly take you to him!” Valerian smiled and thanked her as she began to lead him tín the direction of the castle. Valerian looked at her with confusion. Why is she leading him to a castle? Was he the prince? “Rapunzel, why are we going to the castle?” He asked carefully. Raps turned to him and smiled. “Well you wanted to meet him, didn’t you?” She walked through the main gate with no problem but when he tried to get in, he was stopped by two guards. Valerian started to walk back slowly until he heard Rapunzel say to the guards that he was with her. “Princess, are you sure, he looks like a thief.”

Princess? This girl was a princess? ‘I’m screwed!’ He fell down to his knees and bowed. “I’m so sorry your majesty! I didn’t know you were a princess! Please forgive me!” Valerian sunk down deeper into the ground trying to hide himself. He was done! She was probably trying to put him in a cell this whole time! “Valerian, it’s okay. I’m not going to bite you.” She kneeled down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. When she did that, he flinched in fear. “Please, stand up.” 

Valerian slowly got up, not making eye contact. “I’m sorry, your majesty!” He was staring at his bare feet, trying not to look at the princess. “You can just call me Rapunzel.” She grabbed his hands gently and rubbed her thumb on the back of his palms. Valerian finally found the courage to look at her face. She wasn't angry, she was smiling. It was a kind smile. It’s been so long since he saw that kind of smile. It wasn’t a fake smile nor an evil smile, but a genuine and kind smile. She slowly started leading him through the castle. They went down to the basement of the castle.

Valerian looked confused once again, he expected Varian to be somewhere in a fancy big room. He started doubting the princess once again. Was she actually leading him into the prison? They came to a wooden door and Raps knocked on it. A muffled ‘come in’ was heard from the other side. Valerian gulped. He was going to meet the man that he’s going to steal from. This man has the chemical that can save his only family, the little kids he’s been looking after this whole time, the little kids he saved from a terrible future and read them bedtime stories. The kids that he was teaching, they’re now in danger and the kidnapper demands Varians invention. The Flynnolium. Valerian doesn’t know what it’s use is, but he couldn’t care less. He just wanted to save these poor children, no matter what the cost.

And now he was standing in front of the Royal engineer. They both observed each other in shock. They looked like clones. They were the same but yet different. Varian had short brushed hair but Valerian's hair was long and messy. Valerian had torn clothes that he stole from someone, Varian on the other hand had fancy new clothes (that were probably expensive). But they're faces were the same, they both had the same noses and eyes, even the freckles on their noses were identical.

There was no doubt that they were related, Valerian's theory was confirmed by Varian, when he said. “Valerian…? There’s no way…!” Valerian's face was painted with shock. Did he actually know him? And if so, why didn’t he look for him? Why was he left on the streets all alone?! “Is it really you?” Varian slowly came closer as his hand touched Valerian's cheek. They looked in each other's eyes, and Varian started tearing up. “Varian?”

Valerian hugged his twin brother tightly as if his life depended on it. There was something familiar about this boy. Varian started crying into his shoulder, his legs started shaking. “I’m so sorry.” Varian mumbled through his sobs. “I’m so sorry…I’m sorry that I left you…” He kept apologizing and Valerian's memories slowly came back.


	2. Hate you with a burning passion

“DAD!” Little boy ran to his father in tears. The man was startled by his son, he kneeled in front of the boy and brushed his hair. Varians face was full of tears and there was some mud on his face. “I can’t find Val anywhere!” The boy sobbed into his fathers shirt. Quirin looked around for his other son, in hope he would see him, but couldn’t find him. He took Varians hand and led him through the town. “We’re going to find him, he can’t be far.” Varian wiped the tears with his sleeve, but still sobbed.

Little Valerian chased a fox deep into the forest, but once he lost it from his sight he looked at his surroundings. Valerian realized he’s in the forest and didn’t know which way to go. So he ran in one direction in hopes that it’s the right way back. Soon enough, the sun was setting and the boy was now deeper in the forest. There were tears in his eyes and he was scared. The boy looked around the now dark forest to find a place where he could hide.

He leaned against a tree that was nearest to him and sobbed into his hands, but soon stopped making noises once he heard the howling of wolves nearby. He didn’t dare to move a muscle, he was frozen in place and couldn’t sleep the rest of the night.

A few years later. Valerian ran away from the guards of Neserdnia. He wore torn up clothes and had a cape on. A bag of stolen food hung on his shoulder. This has become a daily routine for him, the guards never had a chance to catch up to him. Valerian ran to the forest and hid in a bush. The guards ran past him and once he was sure that they were gone, he came from his hiding. He ran in the opposite direction of the guards as fast as he could. He came to a cave that was hidden in some bushes. Valerian slowly walked into it and met with three little children that greeted him with a smile.

“Valy!” The kids ran up to him and hugged him. Valerian giggled at them and petted their heads. “Hey there kids! I got you some food.” He put his bag down and started taking out the food he had stolen. There was some bread and vegetables, it was just enough for the three kids. “Eat up kids or you won’t grow up.” He said and the kids started taking the food and eating it. “But you need to eat too!” Little girl, around six years old, spoke up and the other two boys nodded. “Maybe that’s why you’re so short!” One of the boys pointed out. 

“I’ll eat some berries tomorrow, you need the food more than me.” The kids looked at him confused, he always neglected food, just so that the little ones could have something to eat. He was like a big brother to the kids, he brought them clothes and food, comforted them when they had nightmares, read them stories from the books, that he of course stole, and was teaching them how to read, write and count.

When the sun started to set, they prepared for bedtime, Valerian read the kids a couple of bedtime stories before they went to sleep. The kids were laying on the floor under a dirty blanket as Valerian watched over them. He didn’t dare sleep, he would always stay awake the whole night to make sure the kids were safe and then every morning went to Neserdnia and stole from people. He himself was surprised that he could stay energetic for a week without sleep, especially when he’d get chased by guards.  
Once in a week, when Valerian felt very tired, he would take the kids to Neserdnia and let them beg the people for food, while he found a spot where he could rest, not sleep, but just close his eyes and calm himself, but he didn’t get much of it because something would always happen to the kids and he’d have to either fight or take them and run back to the forest. Every Time they went to the town, it was getting more riskier, he was pretty sure that by now people could recognize him from a mile away, that’s why he had to wear a cape while he stole.

He could hear a twig snap from the entrance of the cave and footsteps. Valerian slowly got up and sneaked closer to the cave entrance. He could see a man with red hair and black hood, looking for something. Valerian sneaked closer to the man but accidentally kicked a rock, which made a loud sound. The man looked behind him, straight to the boy's eyes. Valerian was screwed, he was pretty sure he would lose this fight and when he thought of what would happen to the little children if he let this man go past him, his heart started to beat faster.

“What do you want!” Valerian yelled at the man, trying to sound threatening and potentially warn the kids that something was happening. Valy automatically went into a fighting stance, in case he would have to protect his home. “Chill, I’m just walking around.” The man said back to him, uninterested. Valerian didn’t let his guard down. He carefully eyed the man in front of him. His hair was short and red, his eyes green and focused, there was also a nasty scar on his left cheek, it kinda looked like it was glowing. The man wore a glove only on his left hand and his other hand was grasping a small dagger. Valerian got scared of the weapon and took a step back, there was no way he was going to let this man in, even if his life was on the line.

“The weapon, put it down!” Valerian once again yelled at the man, making his voice sound deeper to seem more as danger to the man. The man shows the weapon more clearly to the boy, he noticed how scared Valerian has become just by seeing the small dagger. “You mean this harmless thing?” Valerian once again took a step back but this time the man took two steps forward. Valerian could sense that something was up, there was no way he was getting out of this without a fight. He nodded to the older male. 

“You think I’m going to hurt you? Boy, I’m a pacifist.” The man spoke with a smirk on his face, he was still showing off his weapon to the boy, making sure he saw it clearly. The man started walking forward slowly and Valerian backed away to the cave. ‘Think logically Valy, if you go back to the cave, the little ones will be in danger and you’ll have no way of escaping!’ Valerian slowly changed the direction of his steps, the man of course noticed it. “You’re a pacifist with a weapon. Isn’t that ironic?”

“And you’re really stupid, if you think that you can just lure me away.” The man quickly made his way to the young boy and held him by his shirt, he put the dagger to Valerians neck and led the boy back to the cave. “What’s so valuable about a dusty old cave? Are you hiding something?” Valerian gulped as he felt the blade being pushed against his skin. “There are just three kids there, nothing more! Leave us alone!” Valerian said out of fear, this was probably the best thing he could do now, this was his last chance to get from this situation. “We don’t have anything valuable, it’s just us.” Valerian just tried to convince this man that there was nothing more in the cave. 

“That would be useful…” The man mumbled to himself. Valerians eyes widened at that. ‘What does he mean by that? Is he actually trying to hurt a bunch of kids!?’ The man led Valerian further to the cave and pressed him against a wall, the blade never leaving Valerians neck. “What do you mean by that.” He squealed out of fear, this man was way stronger than he thought, Valerian started to get sleepy with every passing minute, at this state he can’t defend his home and there was no way of talking his way through. 

The man pulled the dagger away from Vals neck and instead he grasped his hair harshly, making Valerian squeal. “You really care about those kids, I’ve been watching you for a long time.” Valerian looked into the man's eyes fearfully, he was watching him this whole time! He led him right to the defenseless kids. “I was really surprised that you could bare with this much tiredness and hunger but now, you’ve come to your breaking point.” He was stalking him this whole time, how could he not notice it. His little family is now going to pay for taht stupid mistake. “Your body can no longer stand this. I’ve noticed that you’ve been getting slower and slower every passing day. And those bags under your eyes, I doubt that they’re going to disappear.”

“Are you trying to hurt us?” Valerian asked, trying to sound brave. “I won’t let you do that! No matter how much I could hurt myself! I will protect my family, even if I’m going to die!” Valerian grabbed his attackers hand and tried to get out of his grasp, unsuccessfully. The man slammed the boys head against the wall. Valy yelled out in pain and alerted the sleeping children. He could feel blood run down his face from his forehead.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO VALY!!” The little girl yelled out, glaring at the man who was hurting her brother. The two little boys quickly came to her side and glared at the man too. Valy widened his eyes in fear and yelled at them. “SALLY! YOU GUYS NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!” Sally saw the blood running down her brother's face and took a step back. “I’m going to be okay! Just get out of here!” The little girl took her little brothers by the hand and ran away from the cave.

“UH! I don’t have time for this!” The man growled and once again slammed Valys head against the wall. Valerians vision started to get blurry, not just from the tears in his eyes, his breath started to slow, and Valerian slowly passed out. The man let him slide down onto the floor. Blood splattered the wall and floor and his nose bled. The man turned on his heel and ran after the kids.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Valys eyes slowly opened, he blinked multiple times to let his eyes adjust to the bright sky. His head was hurting. He brought a hand up to his nose and noticed that there was blood on his hand. His hand shook from the pain but also hunger, his stomach growled and Valy pulled himself up on his feet, stumbling a little. He looked at the bloodied wall and floor, his head started to hurt more, so he had to lean on a wall for a while. ‘Don’t worry Val, they’re going to be okay!” He breathed in and out slowly to calm himself.

He looked around for something that he could eat, but nothing was in his sight. He looked to his right and noticed the man that attacked him that night, walking to him. “I wouldn’t think you’d be awake by this time, I didn’t even get the time to fix your wounds.” As the man got closer, Valerian growled like a wolf.

“Don’t make me knock you out again.” The man held Valys face in place. He brought out a tissue and started cleaning the blood from Valerian's face. He was so confused right now, the man that tried to kill him last night and hurt his siblings, was being nice. Valerian didn’t know what to think, he just glared at the man.

“I’m Almaz.” The man said when he was done cleaning the blood. Valerian was now more confused, why was this man telling him his name. “Where are they! What did you do to them!” Valy started yelling at the man. Almaz looked unamused by him. “Shut up, I didn’t do anything to them….yet.” He said the last part sinisterly. “I just wanted to make sure you’re going to cooperate.” Valerian looked at him in fear, he didn’t quite understand what he just said. 

“What do you mean by that?” Valerian asked slowly, leaning more against the wall. Almaz put his hand next to Valerians head. They stared into each others eyes, Val was scared of the man in front of him, there was no telling what this guy was about to do, he hurt him once, why wouldn’t he do something worse to him again.

Almaz smirked at the fear he saw in the younger's eyes. “I’ll make it clear for you. I want you to go to the kingdom of Corona and steal something for me, in return, I won’t hurt the kids.” Valerians eyes widened, he tried to push the man away. “You’re a monster!” He yelled out, he tried to lay a punch on him but instead, Almaz took his hands into a tight grip and pressed him against the bloodied wall.

“TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE! RIGHT NOW!” Valerian tried to wiggle out of the mans grasp but wasn’t successful. “I’LL KILL YOU!!” Tears started to pour down his face from the pain in his head and from fear. “STOP STRUGGLING!” Almaz yelled at Val, the boy shut his mouth but still glared at the man. “You will bring me the chemical named Flynnolium from a guy named Varian and I will give them back. If you don’t do so, I swear I’m going to kill them. YOU UNDERSTAND!” Almaz growled at him. Valerian felt powerless, there was nothing he could do, he didn’t want to risk the lives of his family, so he just nodded. “Good, I hope you know which way Corona is.” Val just silently nodded again. He watched the man walk away, with a glare.

Valerian was a kind hearted person and it was hard to get him mad. But this man….  
He’s the first person that he hates with burning passion.


End file.
